The Lawsons
by VikkiEva
Summary: Rachel and Eddie are trying for a baby but things are not going as smoothly as they hoped.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dream

_Plot Twist - Rachel was engaged to Adam before she met Eddie and broke up with him when Reddie happened._

_Chapter 1 - The Dream_

1am - Rachel gazed at the ceiling as she dreamed of having her own family. She dreamed of having 2 beautiful children; a boy and a girl. Her son, who she would name Noah, would be the spitting image of Eddie with mouse-brown hair and a smile so infectious it would cheer even the most depressed person up. Her daughter, who she would name Elsa, would have beautiful long blonde hair, eyes that dazzled and a strong personality. She had images of all four of them on holiday in the South of France, swimming in lakes and riding their bikes and having jaw ache from all the laughter. Rachel always wanted a happy family.

Rachel looked over to Eddie and watched him sleep like a baby. She couldn't help but smile whenever she saw him; she was so deeply in love with him. She drifted back off to sleep which felt like 5 minutes she was suddenly woken by a strange butterfly feeling in her stomach. With no time to spare she raced to the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat and was violently ill. Her sudden sickness had awoken Eddie; He pulled himself to the end of his bed and peered round the door to see Rachel sat on the floor in front of the toilet with her head buried in her arm.

"Whats up with you?" Asked Eddie

"I feel like crap, Eddie. I don't know what happened but i just had to be sick."

"Hey, Rach, Come back to bed and have a cuddle?"

Rachel dragged herself back to bed, chucked herself down and then Eddie reached over and embraced her.

"Eddie, how would you feel about having children?" Rachel questioned.

"Children?!" Eddie giggled. He turned around to see Rachel staring at him with one eyebrow raised and her lips pouted.

"Well, Rach, I didn't think you wanted kids? I didn't know kids were even of the table for us!"

"I am a woman Eddie, I have needs!"

"I just never put you down as the maternal sort, Rach."

"Well I want to talk about having kids. Is that such an issue?"

"No of course its not an issue. I'd love nothing more than to have a family with you, Rach."

"Really, Eddie? I just feel like this is the right move for us, I really want to be a mummy!"

"Yeah. I want to be a daddy too."

Eddie pulled Rachel closer and kissed her neck. They both smiled and closed their eyes. Rachel once again started dreaming about her family; the moment she finds out shes pregnant, her labor, bringing her newborn home, introducing Phillip to his new cousin and finally spending her evenings in front of the tv cuddled up with Eddie and their children. She couldn't wait to be a mummy...


	2. Chapter 2 - False

_Notes - 2 months after chapter 1_

_Chapter 2 - False_

Rachel flicked through another page of job advertisements in her local paper. She stopped and gently ran her thumb over a Waterloo Road headteacher advert; She couldn't believe it had been 2 years since she had left Waterloo Road but being with Eddie made it feel like only yesterday. She sighed and continued to look through the job advertisements; she wasn't planning on looking for a job but after 6 months of failing to conceive a child she had no choice but to find work. She thought she fell pregnant 2 months ago but the midwife confirmed that it was merely false pregnancy from where she hadn't of been able to conceive. At that moment she began to cry and started cradling her stomach in pain and disbelief, she suddenly got a lump in her throat and ran to the toilet to throw up. Eddie overheard her and came by to investigate; he picked her up and embraced her as she wept into his chest.

"Oh Rach, you're not happy are you?" Eddie whispered as he placed his chin on Rachels head

"Why can't I get pregnant, Eddie?... I just want to be a family."

"We are a family Rach, always will be."

"You know what I mean, Eddie. I want to be a mummy"

At that point Rachel quickly fell back to the floor and was again sick into the toilet. Eddie got down on his hands and knees and pulled Rachels hair out of her face and rubbed her back gently. Rachel wiped her mouth and sat back against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest.

"I just feel pregnant, Eddie. I can feel the baby, I swear I am pregnant. Do you believe me?"

"Rach, this is perfectly natural for women who can't get pregnant, The midwife said for herself. We could even see on the scan that there was no baby. "

"But I feel a baby, Eddie!" Rachel shouted back to Eddie as she started crying again.

"Well would It make you feel better if we booked a Dr's appointment?"

Rachel nodded as Eddie helped her up off the bathroom floor. He held her shoulders and smiled at her and then leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

The only thing Rachel could think about that night was her unborn child. She held her stomach and wept as she gazed at the night sky out of her bedroom window. She deliberately wept quietly so that neither Eddie nor Phillip could hear her painful sobbing. She knew she was pregnant and longed for everyone to believe her, especially Eddie. As she eventually tired herself out from all the crying she laid her head back onto her pillow and drifted off to sleep as she cradled her duvet.

The next morning Rachel woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee and bacon. She pulled back the duvet and sat up in her bed, her eyes felt swollen and heavy from all of her crying. She gently threw her head backwards, took a deep breath and then slowly stood up. As she made her way down stairs the smell of the coffee and bacon became even more potent, almost unbearable. Eddie and Phillip were sat on the stools by the breakfast bar arguing over the football results.

"There she is! My beautiful wife! Are you ready for the Dr's today?" Asked Eddie as he jumped up to get Rachel a mug of coffee.

"No coffee for me thanks, it smells too strong. I need to get dressed first, Eddie." Rachel crossed her arms as she stood in the doorway looking fragile.

"Really? I thought it was pretty weak coffee? Maybe your sinuses are playing up. Oh, yes, oh course! Our appointment isn't for another hour so take all the time you need, Rach." Eddie put the mug down and kissed Rachel on the lips.

As Rachel stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach. She softly ran her hand over her stomach and smiled, she was 100% sure that she was having a baby. Suddenly she remembered her last Dr's appointment when she was told that she wasn't pregnant, the disappointment on Eddie's face as the midwife searched for something that wasn't there.

"Rach, are you ready?" Eddie shouted from downstairs

"Just a minute" Rachel grabbed her bag and put some Vaseline on her lips, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time and sighed.

As Rachel and Eddie sat awkwardly next to each other, both radiating anxiety and nerves, the midwife called Rachels name. Eddie grasped Rachels hand as the both stood up and slowly walked towards the Midwifes room.

"Hi, Rachel? My name is Jenny and i'll be your midwife today. Now, it says in your documents that you've been experiencing false pregnancy, do you think you're actually pregnant this time?" Asked the midwife who was annoyingly upbeat for 9am.

"Rachel has been going through some real psychological issues lately and i feel that if we have this scan it will set her at ease that shes not pregnant." Eddie explained to the Midwife both completely ignoring Rachel who was sat in the corner fighting back her tears.

"Oh, ok. Well then, Rachel, would you like to get comfy of the bed for me?" The midwife said to Rachel with such a patronising tone.

Rachel laid back on the bed and pulled up her top to reveal her slightly swollen stomach. Eddie looked at her stomach with a confused look on his face, almost as if he started to regret the way he has been putting her down. The midwife came over and put the cold jelly on her stomach and started to search for a baby.

"Uh hang on a moment please, I just want to get someone else's opinion, 2 seconds." The midwife left the room and Eddie yet again grasped Rachel's hand but harder this time.

"It'll be ok Rach, i promise."

"Hi, sorry about that, My name is Dr Thompson, i just want to have a quick look if you don't mind?" Asked this tall, lanky, male Dr. He wore glasses that sat on his nose and he hunched over like an old man.

As the Dr moved the ultrasound over Rachel's stomach a very faint thumping sound started to come up on the screen.

"That I believe is your baby, Mr and Mrs Lawson. Congratulations!"

Rachel and Eddie both smiled and started to cry, Eddie leaned over and kissed Rachel on the head.

"Im so sorry I ever doubted you Rach. Thats our baby in there! OUR baby! I love you so much."

"I love you too Eddie..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Remembering their love

_"That I believe is your baby, Mr and Mrs Lawson. Congratulations!"_

_Rachel and Eddie both smiled and started to cry, Eddie leaned over and kissed Rachel on the head._

_"Im so sorry I ever doubted you Rach. Thats our baby in there! OUR baby! I love you so much."_

_"I love you too Eddie..."_

That night Rachel yet again gazed at the stars as she couldn't sleep, only this time she couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her hand across her slightly swollen stomach. Eddie had fallen asleep with his hand across Rachels midriff; as Rachel gently glided her hand over her stomach she softly placed her hand on top of his. _'I love you Eddie' _she said to herself as she turned her head to face him. As she drifted off to sleep she encountered a familiar dream regarding her future family.

The next morning Rachel was suddenly awoken by the sound of Eddie shouting and cursing downstairs. She pulled herself out of bed and put on her grey silky bathrobe and headed to the landing. As she opened the door Phil came out of his room to investigate the noise, they both gave each other a confused look before Phil returned to his bedroom. As Rachel started to make her way downstairs she could see Eddie on his hands and knees picking up the pieces of a broken mug.

"Hey. what happened?" Rachel questioned as she pulled her robe tight enough to reveal her small bump.

"Im so sorry Rache." Eddie sighed as he halfheartedly through a tea towel to the floor.

Rachel started to make her way downstairs and sat down on the bottom step in front of Eddie. She started slowly rub his back.

"Why are you sorry darling?"

"I've treated you like a complete moron these past couple of months so I thought i'd try and make it up by bringing you breakfast in bed but... i tripped."

Rachel giggled and put her hand over her mouth.

"Hey! Its not funny! I broke my favorite mug!" Eddie said while trying not to laugh.

"I know but it is a little bit funny though Eddie! Anyway, I don't care anymore, we're having a baby and I love you, that's all that matters."

Eddie looked up at Rachel and smiled, he reached out and took her hand and kissed the back of it. He looked down at her stomach, moved closer and kissed her stomach too. As Eddie kissed her stomach Rachel ran her hands through his hair and started kissing his head. Eddie looked up and cupped Rachels face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Its a Monday, we're both free and Phil is off to his lecture in an hour, how about we spend the day in bed? Eddie said in between kissing Rachel soft pouted lips.

"That sounds perfect to me"


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 -Remembering their love

_Authors Notes - Melissa never became pregnant with Eddies baby and went to jail for bigamy._  
_Chapter 3 - part 2 - Remembering their love_

Eddie got up off the floor and helped Rachel stand up. They both stood at the bottom of the stairs lost in each others eyes, their hands tightly cupped together by their sides. Eddie leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips and pulled her waist in closer to him.

"Umm sorry but i'm going to be late..." Philip interrupted as both Rachel and Eddie looked up to see Phil on the stairs with his bag ready for his lecture. All 3 of them stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds.

"Sorry Phil, have a good day at uni mate, yeah?" Eddie replied as he pulled Rachel to one side to allow Phil to come downstairs. Rachel stood with her head down still amazed at how gentle and sensual Eddie was being towards her.

As soon as the door shut Eddie pushed Rachel against the banister and started to kiss her neck. Rachel let out a moan and then took Eddies hand as she led him upstairs. Rachel pushed Eddie onto the bed and climbed on top of him as she started to kiss his lips and undo the buttons of his shirt. Eddie flipped Rachel over so that he was on top of her. He slowly undid her bathrobe as he kissed her neck; Rachel had her hands wrapped around his neck. Eddie then removed her bathrobe and her vest top; He started to kiss her neck and then slowly glided his hand over what was left of her burn scar and kissed that too, he then moved down and kissed Rachels very small baby bump. At that moment Eddie felt a small kick against his mouth, both Rachel and Eddie looked at each other and smiled as they felt yet another magical kick from their unborn child.

"Has that ever happened before Rache? Eddie placed his hands on her bump and smiled as he waited for the next kick.

"No! Thats never happened before! That was the most magical experience Eddie! I can't explain it." Rachel put one hand over her mouth as she laughed and shed a tear of joy as they felt a 3rd kick from their baby. After a few minutes the baby stopped kicking.

"I guess that's all the little one is going to give us for now eh Rache?" Eddie pulled himself up so that he was laying next to Rachel.

"Its funny how something as simple as a baby kicking can make you realise how blessed you are. I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than here Eddie, with you and our baby." Rachel said as she looked into Eddies eyes and took hold of his right hand.

"I know what you mean Rache. Listen, I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you about being pregnant, i promise you that i will never doubt you again"

"Eddie I doubted myself, i was hardly in the right frame of mind, besides, nothing matters anymore other than our family."

Eddie looked at Rachel and smiled. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed the back of her hand.

"Phil will love having a cousin wont he?" Eddie asked.

"Phil is great with kids, he'll love it! He adores your Michael."

"I love you Rachel Lawson."

"I love you more Eddie Lawson."

They both gazed into each others eyes and smiled. Eddie leaned in and kissed Rachel. She rested her head on his chest as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - Awkward Encounters

_'I don't wanna miss a thing - aerosmith' came on and instantly made me think of Reddie and sort of inspired this chapter._  
_Chapter 4 - Awkward Encounters_

"Who's driving?" Asked Eddie as he locked the front door.

"I will. I want to make the most of driving my car before I no longer fit behind the wheel!"

Eddie chucked the keys to Rachel and laughed as they both got in Rachels sports car. Eddie looked over to find Rachel struggling to adjust the steering wheel and seat to fit around her fast-growing baby bump.

"You're coming along quite nicely there darling. Good to know our little one is big and healthy." Eddie said as he put on his seat belt and turned the radio on.

"Haha, well, at least YOU don't have to push the baby out do you Mr Lawson!?" Rachel reached over the gear-stick and planted a kiss on Eddies soft lips.

Rachel switched on the engine, put the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway and continued towards town. Eddie started fiddling with the radio completely oblivious of the detour Rachel was taking. Rachel pulled over and stopped the car.

"We're not seriously in town yet are w..." Eddie said as he looked up to see the old rotting building of Waterloo Road.

"Rache, why are we here?" Eddie questioned as he looked at Rachel as she stared at the school watching all of her old pupils and staff as they began to go home.

"I just wanted to see how it was doing without me, that's all. Anyway, are you ready to shop for some baby stuff?" Rachel put her hand on Eddies lap and gave him a reassuring smile.

Rachel pulled away and drove towards town. Eddie started to fiddle with the radio again when 'I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith' came on. He turned the radio up, took a deep breath and threw his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes.

"This song always reminds me of you, of us. It reminds me of how you took my breath away at work. I remember the first time I ever clapped eyes on you and how I tried so hard to hate you for taking the headteacher job and how hard I tried to not show how madly in love I was with you." Eddie smiled as he remembered how perfect Rachel looked on their first meeting.

"Did you really fall in love with me on first sight?" Rachel tried to fight the giant smile that was forming on her face.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes! You were, still are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your beautiful strawberry blonde hair, your smile, your eyes, YOUR BODY! WOW!"

"Oh shut up Eddie!" Rachel playfully hit Eddie in the stomach as she giggled and blushed. Rachel Pulled into a parking space and got out of the car.

"Eddie have you got the shopping list?" Rachel questioned as she locked the car and put her brown leather jacket on. Her jacket had become so tight that it made her now 5 month baby bump look huge and perfectly round.

After 3 hours of shopping, Rachel and Eddie slowly walked back to the car. Eddie was carrying 6 bags full of baby clothes and essentials while Rachel was carrying 2 small bags of maternity clothes. Rachel turned around and smiled at Eddie as she saw him struggling to the car with the 6 giant bags of baby stuff.

"Hey, how about I treat you to dinner out tonight? No where expensive and fancy just nice and homely?" Rachel ask as she opened the boot and took the bags off of Eddie.

"That sounds perfect. How about the pub near Waterloo Road, for old times?"

"Ummm..."

"We don't have to go there if it makes you feel uncomfortable Rache, I want you to be happy."

"No. No, stuff it. Lets go there. I could MURDER a plate of sausage and mash!"

"That's all you've eaten since you became pregnant! My god woman, you'll turn into a sausage soon!"

"Your child has good taste what can i say?" Rachel smiled and opened the right car door.

Eddie walked over to Rachel and held the door open for her as she struggled to get her bump behind the steering wheel. As Rachel got comfy Eddie took her right hand and kissed it before he shut the car door and jogged to the left door.

After a quick 10 minute journey Rachel pulled into the pub carpark. She turned off the engine and took a deep breath. There was an awkward silence in the car for a brief moment as both Rachel and Eddie began to remember all the good and bad memories of Waterloo Road.

"We don't have to eat here if you don't want to Rache."

"What are you on about Eddie?! I want my sausage and mash! Come on lets go!"

Rachel jumped out of the car, shook out her hair, sprayed some perfume and took Eddies hand as they both walked into the pub. As they opened the door the familiar pub smell hit them like a ton of bricks. It was karaoke night so the usual quiet pub sound was drowned out by what could only be described as a cow dying. They both walked up to the bar taking in all the elements as they stood waiting for the bartender.

"Im just going to the bathroom darling." Rachel said as she kissed Eddie on the cheek and walked into the bathroom.

"OH. MY. GOD." A familiar voice cried out.

Eddie stiffly turned his head towards the familiar voice. Only feet away from him stood Grantly Budgen, Tom Clarkson, Davina Shackleton, Kim Campbell, Chris Mead and the one and only Steph Haydock.

"So weird to find you here! C'mon give us a hug!" said Steph as she gestured to him. Eddie Walked over and gave everyone a hug and asked them how they all were.

"So are you here alone? Bit strange isn't it for you to be HERE alone." Tom asked as he took a sip of his pint.

"Eddie can you do my flies up for me? I couldn't reach... omg Steph, Kim, Grantly... wha...what are you all doing here?" Rachel stuttered with surprise as Eddie did up her flies.

"What are we doing here?! What are you doing here?!" Joked Steph

"Omg Rachel, congratulations! How far gone are you?" Kim gasped as she noticed Rachels prominent baby bump.

"Oh thank you! Almost 6 months, we're due in May." Rachel replied with a giant smile on her face as she stroked her bump.

Grantly raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his wine as he turned around to order another glass.

"So how long have you two been married?" Chris halfheartedly raised his pint at them.

"18 amazing months." Eddie took Rachels hand and kissed it. Steph and Grantly gave each other a sarcastic look. An awkward silence fell upon the group.

"Well we're going to sit down, our dinner should be here soon. Nice seeing you all again, you all look very well." Eddie guided Rachel to the other side of the pub.

"Well that wasn't at all awkward. Did you see how Steph and Grantly kept looking at each other? I never liked those two together, they were always trouble."

"It was quite nice seeing them again though. It kind of makes me want to go back."

"What after the baby?"

"Yeah maybe, I dunno, its just a thought." Rachel then started to think of her 2 years at Waterloo Road and how much she missed everything about the job. She knew she had to go back.


	6. Chapter 5 - This is What Makes Us Girls

_Authors notes - I was listening to 'Slow' by Rumer which inspired some of this chapter._

**Chapter 5 - This is What Makes Us Girls**

_"Melissa Ryan and Harry Douglas _

_Request your presence at their wedding ,_

_on Saturday 14th February 2015,_

_at Rochdale town hall at 12 O'clock'_

Eddie was sat on the high stools at the breakfast bar as he opened a crisp white envelope to reveal Melissa's wedding invitation. He glared at the invitation with pure anger in his eyes as he held his head in his hand.

_Rachel walks into the kitchen wearing a long grey cardigan, skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. She has her left arm resting on her ever-growing 7 month baby bump. She walks over and turns the kettle on and starts to make a cup of tea, her back turned to Eddie._

"Can you believe this? How on EARTH are we supposed to explain this to Phillip for god's sake? The bloody cheek of it. I bet that poor man has no idea who he's getting involved with for Christ's sake." Eddie slammed the invitation on the breakfast bar and threw his head back as he rubs his eyes.

"It's Melissa, she's always pulled stunts like this, always will." Rachel turned around and handed Eddie a cup of tea in his favourite "World's best dad mug" that Phillip and Michael brought for him.

"Thanks. It's not the point Rache. Not only did she deceive me but she also dumped her son on his auntie which is hardly fair. She just doesn't care about anyone other than herself." Eddie took a sip of his coffee and burnt his tongue.

"I know Eddie, she's a complete co but if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here today and Mr and Mrs Lawson, we wouldn't have Phillip and we most certainly wouldn't be expecting our own baby. would we?" Rachel reached out and put her hand on top of Eddies and smiled at him.

"Well that's definitely one positive Mrs Lawson." Eddie leaned over and planted a kiss on Rachel's stomach.

"So, would you feel comfortable going to Mels wedding?"

"I guess we should. Not that I want to but she's your sister and we owe it to Phillip." Eddie looked down and started playing with his cup of tea.

"Okay, Thank you Eddie. When is it anyway?" Rachel took Eddies empty mug and placed it in the dishwasher.

"14th Feb, here's the invitation."

"That's next week, is she crazy! Oh Mel. I better go shopping, I don't have a single dress that fits me now. She could of bloody waited a few months so that I can have the baby and get back to normal, bloody typical!"

"You look gorgeous pregnant, it really suits you, you have such a beautiful glow to you and I've never seen you look so happy and relaxed. And the sex! wow! I can't wait to have another one with you!"

"Woah mister! We haven't even had the first one yet! Lets get that out of the way first yeah?!"

"Fine! How about we go shopping now? We're both free all day?" Eddie stands up and pulls Rachels baby bump close to his stomach, he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Can do, I just need to pee for the billionth time this morning." Rachel kisses Eddie on the lips and then walks to the bathroom.

_Rachel and Eddie drive into town and are looking at dresses in Next's maternity section. Eddie is sat outside the changing rooms as Rachel is trying on potential dresses for Melissas wedding._

"Eddie? Can you get this dress in a smaller size please?" Rachel peeps round the curtain and hands Eddie a navy blue dress.

"Sure, give me a sec... Here you go darling." Eddie hands the dress back to Rachel and regains his position on the chairs.

"Okay, how does this one look?" Rachel steps out of the changing rooms in the navy blue dress.

_The dress is a wrap around dress which ties in a bow at the side. It has a v-neck and comes to just above the knee. It makes her baby bump look perfect. She is also wearing some white heeled wedges and is carrying a white clutch bag._

"Wow. Rache, you look perfect just perfect. " Eddie smiles as he stares lovingly at heavily pregnant Rachel.

"Do you think I should have the white flower corsage in my hair?"

Yes. It all looks so perfect. You look Mesmerizing Rache." Eddie stands up and wraps his arms around Rachels waist and kisses her softly and passionately on the lips.

"I know this sounds soppy but this whole situation has really made me realise how lucky I am to have both yourself, Phillip and our baby. I can't wait to be a proper family Rache, I can't help but feel I am dreaming."

_A tear runs down Rachels face and she smiles. Eddie wipes away the tears from Rachels face and continues to embrace her._


	7. Chapter 6 - People Come and People Go

_The Lawsons - Chapter 6_

_People Come and People Go_

The morning of Melissa's wedding.

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled as she stretched her arms and placed one on her baby bump. She looked to her right to see Eddie sat up in bed reading the morning paper.

"Morning beautiful. Sleep ok?" Eddie questioned while looking down his nose at the paper.

"Yeah it was great, first time the baby hasn't kicked through the night." Rachel sat up in bed and stroked her bump

"That's good then. Dreading today?"

"Yep, you?"

"Definately." Eddie closed the paper and placed it on the nightstand to his right. He looked left to Rachel and smiled as he took her hand and brought it to his mouth where he kissed it with his soft yet dry lips.

Rachel smiles at Eddie and then gets out of bed. She walks over to the mirror and sighs.

"Urgh i feel so fat. I can't wait to have this baby and start to loose weight again."

"You're pregnant not fat Rache! Besides being pregnant has made your boobs huge and bloody gorgeous!"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Eddie. She turned around and started to crawl up the bed and then straddled Eddie as she seductively took his face in her hands and kissed him. The kissing became more and more passionate as Eddie started to kiss her neck and nibble on her ears. Rachel let out a moan of pleasure as Eddie made his way down her neck and kissed the top of her breasts. Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at their bedroom door.

"Umm Rache? Eddie? We have an hour till the wedding, are you awake?" Phillip shouted through the closed door.

"We're just getting dressed Phil, don't worry!" Rachel shouted back. She turned her head back to Eddie and gave him one final kiss as she got up and headed into the bathroom.

20 minutes later and a fully suited Eddie reluctantly walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Phillip was sat at the breakfast bar.

"You ok Phil? You don't look too good kid? Eddie questioned as he made 2 cups of coffee and prepared Rachel's pre-natal vitamins.

"Can't believe mum is getting married _again. _She hasn't even divorced the other 2 men yet and she's doing it again. She'll never learn will she Eddie?" Phil starred at his hands which were resting on the breakfast bar.

"Well unfortunately your mum only thinks about herself. But hey! You're with Rache and I now and we love you like our own son!" Eddie reassuringly pats Phil on the back.

"I don't know what i'd do if I didn't have you and Rachel." Phil looked up to Eddie with a tear in his Eye. Eddie gives Phil and hug and then pours Phil a glass of water.

"Look Rachel is coming downstairs so sort yourself out! You know how hormonal she is at the moment so you'll only set her off!" Eddie said to Phillip as he handed him the glass of water.

"Right, cup of coffee and then we better leave, yeah?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing the navy wrap dress that she brought in Next along with the wedge heels, white clutch bag and white flower corsage in her tied up hair.

"Wow. Rache...you...you look...beautiful!" Eddie and Phillip gawped at Rachel as she stood in the doorway practically glowing.

"Really?" Rache said as she took her vitamins and sipped her coffee

"Auntie you look wonderful! Everyones eyes will be on you."

"Oh well I'm sure Melissa will LOVE that! The attention not being on her for a change! She couldn't even face coming to our wedding because of that."

"Well let her be jealous, Jealous that we're a happy family and that I married the most beautiful and perfect sister." Eddie walks to Rachel and Kisses her tenderly on the lips

"Hmmm we'll see. We better be off anyway, it starts in 20 minutes."

Rachel grabs her bag, Eddie grabs his wallet and Phillip grabs his phone as they make their way out of the kitchen and head towards the front door. Eddie opens the door and gestures the car key to the car as he helps heavily-pregnant Rachel down the doorstep. Eddie hands Phillip the keys and opens the car door and helps Rachel get into the car. Soon enough they are all sat in the car on the driveway staring at their house.

"I'm dreading this." Phillip broke the awkward silence. He cupped his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Aren't we all?" Rachel sighed as she started blankly at the front door.


	8. Chapter 7 - I Do, Do I?

_The Lawsons - Chapter 7_

_I do, Do I?_

_"I'm dreading this." Phillip broke the awkward silence. He cupped his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees._

_"Aren't we all?" Rachel sighed as she started blankly at the front door._

* * *

They pulled up in the car park of the Rochdale Town Hall. The 3 of them sat in the car and simultaneously took a sigh of dread. The fear and anxiety was radiating off of them and there was an unfamiliar stench of sweat and nerves in the air.

"I guess we should go in." Rachel said as she gazed blankly at the front door of the town hall.

"Yep... Oh come on then. There's no point sitting here dwelling on the matter, lets get it over and done with." Eddie took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. He took a long deep breath before locking the doors. He walked round the front of the car and took Rachel's hand as he lead her to the front door, Phillip in tow. Eddie pulled open the giant squeaky doors and followed the signs that read "Registry Office". As Eddie pushed open another ridiculously heavy brown door he smelt a familiar perfume fill the air.

"OMG Rache! What took you so long? The wedding is meant to start right now and you're late! Have you brought my 'something old'?" Melissa squealed as she paced down the hall towards the three Lawsons.

"Mel(!) Well don't you look great!" Rachel leaned in a gave her sister a halfhearted hug.

"...and you're pregnant...with Eddies baby! Great(!) That could of been us Eddie eh?!" Melissa playfully poked Eddie on the shoulder while Eddie and Rachel shared a look of 'completely pissed off'

"Did my giant stomach give it away?!" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Well yes obviously, I didn't think you were fat, you were always waaayy too into your looks...Hey Phillip! Wow you look so smart!" Melissa quickly changing the subject.

"Hi...mum." Phillip said while giving his mum a rather pathetic smile.

"Anyway... The show is about to start! Are you ready?" Melissa clapped her hands and started to lead them to the registry office

"Rache!" Phillip pulled Rachel back as he watched Melissa and Eddie walk into the hall. "I've done something really really stupid..."

"What Phillip? You're shaking, what's up lovely?" Rachel rubbed his left bicep.

"I've been back in contact with my dad and well...i...i kind of mentioned that she was getting married today and well he went off the rails and kept saying that he was gunna call the police and 'show her what for'. I dunno what to do Rache, mum won't forgive me if I ruin this for her."

"Oh shit. Um ok Phillip, don't worry, im sure your dad won't turn up he was probably just acting out of anger, the heat of the moment, yeah? Lets just go and be there for your mum. Come on." Rachel took Phillips arm and guided him into the registry office. Of course this revelation meant that she couldn't keep her focus on her sister getting married anymore.

* * *

The wedding took place inside a giant registry office/hall. It was filled with oak church benches and the altar was on top of a stage carved from marblr. The registrar was a young woman with blonde hair, not your typical wedding registrar.

"Harry James Douglas, do you take Melissa Ryan to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I most certainly do!" Harry said as he gazed lovingly into Melissas eyes. Poor fool.

"And Melissa Ryan, do you take Harry James Douglas to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Yes! I d..."

A sarcastic loud clapping emerged from the back of the registry office. Everyone in the hall turned around to see a 50 ish year old, tall, brunette man wearing ripped jeans and red converse sat at the back of the hall.

"Wow. This really is the most hilarious show i've ever seen. I can't believe you're all falling for her CRAP!"

"Jamie?! What on earth are you doing here?!" Melissa threw her bouquet on the floor in anger as she shouted at Jamie.

"A little birdie told me that you're getting married again... while you're still married to myself and another guy. So which name do you go by now days? Ryan, McGreggor or will it be Douglas?!"

"PHILLIP! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE DONE THIS AND BETRAYED YOUR OWN MOTHER." Melissa stormed up to Phillip and slapped him round the face causing Phillip to shed a tear.

"Melissa this wasn't Phillips fault... It was mine." Rachel stood up and shouted to Melissa.

"Oh why does that not surprise me?! Rachel! You ALWAYS had to be the 'perfect one' didn't you? You always had to have everything, this is just so typical of you Rache! You just want to be the only one in a perfect marriage don't you?"

"Oh and you think its fair do you? Marrying a poor man that has no idea who on earth he is marrying! You need to stop lying to people Melissa!" At that point Rachel felt a sharp pain across her stomach; this was shortly followed by another but this time it went on for longer and was more intense. Rachel grabed her stomach.

"Rache? Are you ok?" Eddie took Rachels hand as he watched his wifes face drain as she gripped her baby bump.

"Oh typical! Stop pulling tricks like this Rachel we're not 7 anymore!" Melissa shouted back at Rachel.

Suddenly a puddle emerged on the floor, Rachels waters had broken. Eddie took a moment and looked at the floor as he realised that her waters contained blood. Eddie shot up and grabbed their things, completely ignored Melissa who was busy ranting about Rachel getting all the attention.

"Melissa shut up for a second and call an ambulance! There's blood on the floor, we need to get to hospital. NOW!"

_To be continued _


	9. Chapter 8 - Light at the End of the Hall

_Authors notes - This chapter is written a little differently, its more of a memoir by Eddie. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8 - The Light at the End of the Hall

Everything seemed like slow motion, my head spinning and my thoughts going into overdrive. The slightest noise felt like a explosion interrupting my thoughts.

BANG, another set of giant double doors flew open.

"Rachel Mason, 38 years old, 34 weeks pregnant, blood in her amniotic fluid, contractions are every 5 minutes at the moment, we have her on gas and air but she is loosing a lot of blood." a female nurse shouted as she and 4 others ran along side Rachels bed.

After crashing through the final set of double doors, my poor Rachels bed was stopped as we arrived in a private maternity suite. The room felt so warm and inviting and you could hear the sound of families joy as they meet their newest members but somehow the atmosphere in our room was tense and cold. I was so worried that I would not only loose my unborn child but the woman I love. I had to keep strong for both of them.

"Rachel, my name is Dr Linda Polworth, I just need to do a check of your cervix and perform an ultrasound to see what is going on, it'll take me 5 minutes maximum ok?" Rachel nodded as the Dr pulled on some blue latex gloves.

All I could do was stand and watch from the sidelines as my wife was being poked with needles, tubes, hands and ultrasounds. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't help it. I didn't take my eye off Rachel, I couldn't face loosing her. I felt so useless, why couldn't I be the one going though this rather than her?

"Ok Mr and Mrs Lawson, what has happened is something called 'Placental Abruption'. Basically the placenta has separated from the uterus, some women don't even notice and to some it can be life threatening which unfortunately is what is happening for you. we need to get this baby out now as the baby is in a lot of distress which will cause them to have low oxygen levels. Also due to Rachel already loosing so much blood this may cause her organs to go into shock and start to fail, we aim to avoid this which is why we will be operating in the next 10 minutes. Rachel, the nurses will now prep you for surgery, unfortunately Mr Lawson as it is surgery you will be required to wait here, i'm sorry." The doctor smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder as the nurses helped her dress for surgery. My heart was racing, I could see Rachel crying, all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but I couldn't guarantee that, neither could the doctor.

Suddenly Rachels bed started to move, she was swiftly taken out of the room and whisked down the corridor. I stood outside our room watching as my wife and unborn child disappeared into theater, my heart sank, I never even said goodbye.

It felt like I had been in that room for hours but it had merely been a matter of minutes. Every midwife or doctor that walked past made my heart skip a beat and every cry I heard made my shoot up in panic. All I could do was sit in the room and daydream but instead all I seemed to be doing was pacing up and down. As I walked over the window and took in a deep breath of fresh air a small voice emerged at the door.

"Mr Lawson?" Eddie turned around to see a petite young nurse stood in the door was with a small, very small, bundle of blankets cradled in her arms.

"Would you like to meet your son?" The midwife whispered as a grin emerged on her face.

A tear ran down my cheek as I took hold of my son for the very first time. He yawned and pulled his hands away to reveal his face, he was the spitting image of Rachel; he had her lovely big eyes and her beautiful lips. Unfortunately he was 'blessed' with my giant nose and mousy brown hair, poor thing.

The nurse walked away, I was totally besotted over my son I completely forgot to ask about my wife. I sprinted out into the hall way with my son still in my arms and caught the nurse before she disappeared into theater.

"Nurse! How is Rachel doing?" I shouted down the hall.

"Umm not great. Shes lost a lot of blood and they're having trouble removing the placenta. I'm afraid that's as much as I know, I'll come back when I find out more. Oh! I'm having some milk and a cot sent to your room, the Doctors think that your son will be safer with you rather than in the theater. If you need anything else Mr Lawsons, don't hesitate to ask me, yeah?" The nurse smiled and walked back into theater.

"Yeah..." I whispered as I took a long breath and looked down at my son.

We had been in hospital for 5 hours, Rachel had been in theater for 3 hours and my son is 2 hours old. I looked out the window to see that the sun had almost gone down and everything had suddenly gone quiet. My son was asleep and I was drifting off too. I kept his cot next to my chair, I didn't want to loose him too. As I drifted off to sleep in the pitch black room I heard the door slowly creak open, I opened one eye to see the doctor peeking her head round the door.

"Mr Lawson are you awake?" she whispered while looking straight at me, I grunted.

"Can I turn the light on? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure." I whispered back, partly because my son was sleeping but partly because I was so exhausted.

The light came on almost blinding me, I looked over and my son was still fast asleep in his cot, I smiled.

"Are you okay? Your son is very handsom" The Dr asked

"Yeah, he is. hows Rachel?"

"Well things didn't really go to plan, she lost a lot of blood and we had trouble getting the placenta out..."

"Oh god." I started to cry, I knew she was about to tell me the worst.

"Her wounds are just being sewed up and then we'll bring her back to the room. She should come round within the next couple of hours, she'll no doubt be exhausted but her recovery time will be about 2-3 weeks but she'll be able to leave hospital in a couple of days. You're a very lucky family you are. Someone was on your side today." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room, I went after her.

"Doctor! Thank you so much. You not only saved my child but the woman I love. I can't even begin to thank you." I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just doing my job Mr Lawson." she smiled and walked towards the reception desk, I watched with a grin on my face.

I glanced over my shoulder to see my son still fast asleep, that made the grin on my face even bigger. I walked back into our hospital room, shut the door and turned the light out. I took a quick glance at my phone; 9pm. I had now been without my wife for 4 hours, been in hospital for 5 hours and been with my son for a precious 3 hours. I put my phone back in my pocket and drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamed about my family. We were all sat in our back garden. Rachel was sitting on the grass playing with our son and Phillip and I were manning the BBQ while drinking a cheeky beer. It was the perfect image.

"Mr Lawson? Mr Lawson?" a strange voice interrupted my dreams. I opened my heavy still sleepy eyes to see a strange figure standing before me. I blinked to clear my vision; It was the nurse who introduced me to my son.

"Sorry, i must of drifted to sleep for a couple of minutes." I wiped my eyes and yawned.

"A couple of minutes?! More like 13 hours! I came in here at 10 past 9 and you were dead to the world! Here I brought you some coffee, black 2 sugars I believe..." She handed me the coffee and walked out of the room. I took a sip of the Luke-warm coffee and then looked up to see a giant bed in front of me. No Rachel though. I looked to my right to see my son wide awake, I put my coffee down and picked him up.

"Where's your mum hey little man?" I looked at his big eyes and smiled as they reminded me so much of Rachel.

"You mean this mum?" Rachel said as she stood leaning against the door frame. She smiled and tilted her head. I put my son down in his cot and practically jumped on Rachel, I had never been so happy to see her in my whole life.

"Oh Rache! I was so worried, I thought I was going to loose you and the baby, I was terrified. I love you so much!" I kissed her soft moist lips.

"It was tough but I look at him and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. He was worth it. I can't believe we're parents Eddie." Rachel walked over and picked our son up and cradled him in her arms. She sat down on the bed and took her breast out for our son.

"What shall we call him then? We had 3 names picked out and to be honest I love them all equally so you can pick one."

"Hey! It's a boy congratulations!" Phillip walked into the room towing 3 balloons and a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Phillip! This is your nephew!" Rachel said as she continued breast feeding our son. Phillip looked and then blushed at the sight of his aunties swollen breasts.

"So umm what's his name?"

"Well you know the 3 boys names we chose? We can't decide. Phillip, why don't you pick one?" I took another sip of my now cold coffee.

"Oh really? That's such a huge deal though, are you sure?" Phillip wiped away beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea Eddie! We know his middle names are going to be Thomas as both our fathers were called Thomas but we can't decided on a first name."

"Umm well I quite like...Ha...No...Ch...yeah, Charlie. Definitely Charlie." Phillip smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"Charlie it is! Charlie Thomas Lawson. Its perfect." Rachel, Eddie and Phillip all looked down at Charlie with pride.


	10. Chapter 9 - Comfortably Numb

_Carrying on from the previous chapter- this is Rachels memoir._

Comfortably Numb

My eyes felt heavy and sore as I tried my hardest to prize them apart. I laid on my back looking up at my pitch black bedroom ceiling. _Urgh 5am. Fuck sake; I did the feeds last night as well. Why can't Eddie pull his finger out of his arse?_ I looked over to see Eddie fast asleep, snoring his head off. Something about that sight sent a rush of anger through my body leaving my teeth hurting from the anger penetrating me. I threw the duvet on top of Eddie and dragged myself out of bed, quite literally. I had turned the baby monitor off once I had awoken but now the faint sound of Charlie crying 3 rooms down was grating on me. I searched for the doorknob which only angered me more; Eddie didn't like me turning the light on when he's sleeping. _Its not like he does that to me when I'M sleeping. _Once I had eventually found the doorknob I threw open the door, _yes I did it to be spiteful_, and headed down the hallway to Charlies nursery. Despite having practically no sleep in the last month, I couldn't help but smile when I saw my tiny son laying in his Moses basket; So small and delicate. I reached down and cradled him in my arms; his small hand gripped my index finger as I walked him downstairs into the kitchen.

_6am_. After feeding and changing Charlie I sat down on the wooden rocking chair placed in the corner of his nursery. Charlie laid on my chest, resting his head on my collarbone. I reached over and took hold of my black sling or as Eddie calls it 'the kangaroo pouch' and wrapped in around myself and Charlie. As I rocked slowly in the chair both Charlie and I drifted off to sleep.

"Phil?... PHILLIP!" I was awoken by the sound of Eddie shouting for Phillip.

"What?" Phillip replied.

I looked down at Charlie who was still fast asleep and making little 'gurgling' noises. I couldn't help but inhale his baby smell, it was so sweet. I sat in the chair listening to Eddie and Phillips conversation on the other side of the door.

"Have you seen Rache?

"No. Maybe shes walking Charlie."

"No, no, I've checked, his pram is still here."

"Well what about the nursery?"

"C'mon Phil do you think i'm stupid?! they're not in there!"

"Maybe shes moved out of you... ya know like my mum would've!"

"Thanks Phil, great help you are." Eddie sprinted downstairs in a state of blind panic.

You can tell that Eddie had merely slipped his head round the door and noticed that Charlie had gone, not bothered to look up and see us both in the corner. Idiot. At that point the doorknob turned and Phillip entered the room. Startled to see myself and Charlie he gasped in fright and then let out a giggle.

"How long have you been here?!" he questioned as he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Since about 5am! Eddie is seriously panicking out there!"

"I know! How could he miss you both sat on the chair though?!" We were whispering in fear of Eddie finding us.

"Typical Eddie! I don't know whether its sweet that hes in a flap or really quite idiotic of him." I stood up and placed Charlie on his changing table as I dressed him in a pair of dungarees and a red "I love my mum" shirt.

"Oh shhh! Hes coming up the stairs." Phillip was then launched into the wall as Eddie threw the door wide open.

"What the Hell Rache? I've literally been going out of my mind looking for you, where the fuck have you been?" Eddie shouted, totally unaware that he had sandwiched Phillip behind the door.

"I've been in the nursery since 5am Eddie! We fell asleep on the rocking chair." I picked Charlie up and rested him on my hip.

"Great. Thanks Rache."

"Don't start Eddie, I've had to do the night feed for 2 nights now, where have you been to help eh? OH and for gods sake please let Phillip out from behind the door!"

"Sorry Phil. Look Rachel, I've needed my sleep, I have Ofsted in at work on Monday and I've been working my arse off to get a good report." Phillip scuttled out of the nursery, he could feel the tension rising.

"Oh ok. Charlie, apparently we're not as important as daddies work, shall we go on a walk to auntie Kims house?" I grabbed the bag full of charlies nappys, bottles and spare clothes and made my way downstairs.

"No Rache, please? That's not what I meant and you know it! You're just twisting things now." Eddie stood at the top of the stairs looking down at us like he was some god or superior being.

"Oh i'm twisting things?! Ok Eddie sorry for twisting things so that you can't do your work. Sorry that your son and I get in your way. I'm going to Kims so that you can have the day to get prepared for your inspection and think about how you've been towards Charlie and I lately." I put Charlie in his pram, pushed him out of the front door and disappeared leaving Eddie and Phillip bewildered at the top of the stairs.

"RACHE YOU NEED TO STOP OVER REACTING ALL THE TIME." Eddie shouted. I carried on walking down our driveway.


	11. Chapter 10 - Singing The Blues

The Lawsons

Chapter 10 - Singing The Blues

_So many thoughts racing through my mind; I was totally lost in my thoughts.  
_

"Charlie stop crying for the love of god! You're doing my bloody head in!"

_Shit I shouldn't of shouted at him. He's just a baby, he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand that his dad is being a complete arse hole at the moment. I'm so lost, I've forgotten the way to Kims; I only ever drive to her house. Oh crap! I've forgotten Charlies dummy, he's going to be crying all afternoon now and I don't have my purse so I can't buy him a new one; for fuck sake Eddie. I need to calm down, I can't keep track of everything running through my head right now. Look there's a park bench go and sit down, Rache, calm yourself down before you have a heart attack._

I sat down on the park bench and started to sob as I sunk into my giant parka. The park was cold and frosty and I could barely see further than a few meters. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I tried to compose myself when I felt a hand upon my shoulder.

"Rache?" Asked the mystery person.

I turned around to see Kim standing behind me with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, Kim, It's just you." I said as I brushed a tear off of my rosy red cheek.

"Hey, Rache, what's up?" Kim walked around and took a seat next to me on the freezing cold bench.

"Eddie and I had another row this morning but it pushed me too far. I walked out so we could both have space. I don't know if I want to go back though." I cupped my face in my hands which muffled my voice.

"Oh, Rache. Walking out is all well and good but you know that you need to face it all sooner or later. Whatever happened to the Rachel Mason that dive head first into her problems and fix them there and then?" Kim asked as she took my right hand in hers.

"Rachel Mason disappeared when she became Rachel Lawson. I had no reason to tackle problems anymore because Eddie did it for me...but now Eddie is becoming the problem. Or is he? Maybe i'm the problem and i'm just winding him up... I'm such a bad wife and mother." I buried my head in my hands as I started to weep uncontrollably.

"Don't be so stupid! Men don't understand how hard it is to be a mum, no matter how hard they try they won't understand. You've done a flippin' good job with Charlie so don't think other wise and as for Eddie he is probably just feeling a bit like he's lost a wife. I mean sorry to ask but how long has It been since you spent some time just the two of you?"

"Since before we were married..." I took out a ratty old tissue from my pocket and wiped my tears.

"It sounds to me like you could do with some time to re-connect. I'll have Charlie for the night, just go out for a meal and for the love of god have sex!"

I loved how Kim always knew the answer to everything, although at times it irritated me when she was right. I reached into my left pocket and found Charlies dummy and placed it into his mouth; he fell asleep straight away. Both Kim and I stood up from the freezing cold bench and hugged. I then stood and watched as Kim Campbell walked away with my so; although I felt bad saying this and I already missed Charlie, it was such a relief to know that I could have a peaceful nights sleep. I turned around and started to make my way home, this time without getting lost. Before I knew it I was faced by my front door, my hand hovered over the door knob for what felt like eternity _C'mon Rachel open the door don't be such a baby _I turned the door knob and took a large breath before I stepped into my porch. I hung up my coat and removed my boots and very cautiously walked into my house which seemed hauntingly quiet. As I began to panic about the whereabouts of Eddie I walked into the kitchen to find Eddie sobbing his heart out over a cup of cold tea.

"Erm Eddie?" I hovered in the doorway afraid of how Eddie was going to react.

"Rache?" Eddie looked up as he sniffed and wiped away his tears trying to appear like he wasn't crying.

"Im sorry." I remained awkwardly cautious in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry too. I've not been thinking about you and i'm so sorry, I'll always put you first I promise... Where's Charlie?" Eddie paced over and hugged me.

"No. NO. I don't expect you to always put me first, Eddie. I just expect to be treated with a bit of respect and to feel like i'm not having to look after our son all alone. I bumped into Kim and she's going to take care of him till tomorrow so that we can spend some time together. Is that ok?"

"That sounds perfect. I'm really sorry Rache, I really am. Let's not having any more petty arguments like this yeah?" Eddie planed a kiss on the top of my head and embraced me. I buried my head in his rock hard chest and closed my eyes, It was nice to feel so secure and loved again.


End file.
